the trouble of being talented
by crackrocksteady
Summary: follow shikamaru as he leads his life as who he is supposed to become and the rest  of the ninjas we know also, pairings, main is shikaXtema other are not set unless naruXino never thought that my summary will suck that much


**1St fanfic ever done hope you like it if not deal with it  
**

A simple plan

Ino, Shikamaru Chouji and team 7 were just coming back after killing the2 immortal Akatsuski missing-nins. Shikamaru had just dealt with what he calls trouble: his sensei had just been avenged and Shikamaru's life would be then less troublesome.

But it taught him something: he had to be a responsible adult now and fullfill his duty as a Konoha nin, the life your king depends on it and right now shikmaru's king was Asuma's and Kurenei's soon to be born child.

While entering Konoha, he still was thinking._ Being a cool and responsible adult shouldn't be that much of a trouble and interfere with my life plan. I am alreday a ninja, will stay a chunnin a couple of years before attending the jounnin exam, I might have killed (note to self: get rid off) an Akatsuki that won't do the trick if any time I kill someone I have one of the people I care for who dies. Once a jounnin, and if I don't die, find an average calm and caring wife, 1girl then 1boy both goes to ninja academy then I'll retire when my daughter is married and my son on his own, and finally playing shogi until I die, preferably before my wife…troublesome I have all these things to do before having the time to just cloud watch and play shogi._

Team 10 and team 7 went separate ways: the first one to the Korean BBQ have a meal on Asuma's memory while team 7 went to the hokage building to do the report of the mission.

After lunch, Shikamaru paid his first visit to Asuma's grave. Lighting a cigarette, he just watched the grave letting a single tear rolling down his cheek, _troublesome still have some smoke in the eyes I guess _ he chuckled to unsucessefully lighten up his mood, _killing hidan didn't brought the relief I expected of it but at least Asuma is avenged_ .

An anbu interrupted him, telling him the hokage wanted him as soon as possible in her office.

When he entered, he was greeted by a look of disbelief on the hokage's face:

"I was expecting you in 25minutes I just askd an anbu to get you like 5minutes ago.-Troublesome you were pre-calculating that I would be late… I am not Kakashi sensei.  
-I know I have asked for him 2hours ago for a meeting that was supposed to happen 50minutes ago.  
-I don't care, even though I can understand how it can be troublesome  
-any way, back to business, you got the next week off  
-me or team 10?  
-did I say team 10?  
-may I ask why?  
-yes you can but that doesn't mean I'll answer you.-troublesome.  
-you just took an Akatsuki almost by yourself, some rest will be welcome. She said smiling  
-_abso-fkin'-lutely awesome _he screamed inwardly while softly saying yes Tsunade sama.

-dismissed."

2minutes later, Shikamaru could be found on the biggest hill of konoha watching the clouds.

I would have liked to tell you that, for a week, that's the only thing he did (along with using his stealth skills in order to avoid any being that could threaten his ambitions of lazying around ) but habits never last long in a shinobi world: he only enjoyed it for 3days before another anbu came to his cloud gazing spot to tell the infamous:" hokage sama… office… asap "

which was inevitably answered by a single word: "troublesome" .

Upon entering Tsunade's office, Shikamaru noticed there was an anbu waiting beside her; however his appearance was kinda different of the usual anbu outfit: a plain black long sleeved T shirt with fingerless gloves, a plain black pants with a kunai pouch and the mask was also plain black instead of representing an animal pattern.. However, Shikamaru was feeling oddly familiar with that black long haired anbu..

"Shikamaru, your current data file shows that your rate of successful missions is one of the highest among all chunins, moreover you are also known for being one of the fastest in accomplishing your missions….  
-it helps me have more time for cloud gazing…-that's not the point. Given the fact that you have also taken down an akatsuki member by yourself , I'm offering you the opportunity to hit jounin level right now without taking the exam-Troublesome excuse me hokage sama but it seems that…  
-Whatever you say, Tsunade cut him, and know that your are given the choice, you must know that it is a life altering decision…..so yes or no?-I guess I will turn down your offer and take the exam in couple of years when I'll be more skilled.

The anbu suddenly cut in: " YES!!! Shikamaru you're definitely a Nara: somewhat of a calculating genius but who just got owned at the turning point of his life-And who may you be to say such a thing about me and my clan?-I am your father, shikamaru-No thanks already seen Star Wars…. And I know how my troublesome dad looks like and that he's a chunin (AN: just made that out)-let me just remove that mask and tie my hair up and you'll see."

As he did, Shikamaru could only agree that that strange looking anbu in front of him xas indeed Shikato Nara, head of the nara clan his father…  
-Troublesome, what the fuck this is all about?-You just took your father position's in the kage anbus of konoha. Tsunade said . Congratulations I guess….  
-Which basically means what? Troublesome…. I hate when things get out of my control.-Let's go home, I will explain you this while playing shogi."

** review if you feel like it, praise me if you thnk so flame me if you think so i don't care as long as it is constructive **


End file.
